NYPD Blue
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A new officer has been transferred over to Bokuto Station from the NYPD's Gang Squad. Please rate and review kindly. this is my first OC story with this series. I own no rights to this series. Rated K for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Under Arrest- NYPD Blue**

**Chapter 1- Hands Up!**

It's another busy day in New York City and a police officer is on duty, patrolling the streets on a hot summer night. But she wasn't your ordinary uniformed, nightstick-up-the-ass kind of cop, this cop is an undercover gang investigator named Seika Katsuragi. She maybe a girl but this was one cop a gang member would not want to have a run-in with, especially on the mean streets of New York.

A longtime native of New York City, she was born in Flushing, Queens to a Japanese father and a Salvadoran mother. She was a tomboy growing up and it seemed she would never lose her spunk. That evening, the streets seemed quiet around the 42nd Street. Seika roamed the streets in her tight, back pocket less jeans, a blue t-shirt and her badge in the left front pocket.

She strolled into a bar and ordered herself a beer, but the 22 year old cop was not alone, "Hey, I thought I recognized you, bitch," said a man in his forties whom had an encounter with Seika a few weeks ago and still has a bruised jaw as proof. He was one of the local pimps and drug dealers in the downtown area of Manhattan whom was a part of a huge drug ring which circulated in the New York underground,

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade knife. Seika rarely carried a gun around with her, but she had another weapon up her sleeve, "You see this huh? Now you know I'm not playin' with you," He threatened slamming the knife into the bar tip first. His anger quickly softened as he looked at the beautiful tomboy cop with lust in his eyes, "but you know I'm a good man, you and I should hang,"

Any normal cop would be pulling out his piece and telling the man to 'get on the ground!' but Seika didn't want to risk blowing her cover. The pimp slowly ran the tip of his knife down her neck and around her breasts. The cold steel of the blade touched and lightly tickled her flesh, "You know I don't see very many Asians with your kind of…assets," Seika wasn't one who would take perverted acts lightly.

As soon as the man tried to touch her breasts, she sprang into action. She hit the man in the wrist and knocked the blade out of his hand with her right hand in combination crossing with a strike to the inside elbow joint. The blade flew out of his hand and Seika lifted him over her shoulder and threw him into a nearby table and down to the ground in a pile of broken glass.

The couple sitting at the table screamed at the man rolling about on the ground in pain, "Mess with the 'Demon' you pay the price!" She growled handcuffing the drug-dealer to a brass railing on the end of the bar. She took a deep breath and pulled out a cell phone and dialed up her local station to come pick up the latest catch, "Hey, yeah it's me, got a pick up for you guys at the bar on 42nd street, "

The pimp sighed hearing the sirens as two police cruisers parked in front of the bar. Two cops from Seika's station, Johnny Cade and Tyrell Banks, busted through the doors with .45 caliber pistols at the ready, "NYPD! Hands up!" Officer Banks yelled flashing his gun and the crowds of frightened onlookers. Officer Cade went over to the hand-cuffed pimp and sighed,

"Well, looks like the 'Demon' claims another victim," Johnny said handcuffing the man and placing him into his cuffs. Officer Banks put him in the backseat of his cruiser and hauled him off to the station, "It's OK, everyone, just…go back to what you were doing, thank you," everyone glared at the cops present while Seika went outside and watched Officer Banks drive back to the station,

"Oh by the way, the chief wants to see you when you get back to the station, I'll give you a lift if you won't beat the shit out of me," Johnny informed the undercover cop. Seika smirked at cop and went into the passenger's seat of the cruiser. Officer Cade parked the car at the local station about five blocks from where the night's events took place.

Seika walked up the steps into the station where she received a heated welcome, "Katsuragi in my office, now," The Chief growled at the young cop. Seika walked into his office with some of her fellow police men chuckling in the background behind her as she closed the door. The chief was an old man deeply religious man in his mid-sixties,

"God almighty, send me locusts, frogs, sickness, any of the plagues, anything but you! You are a catastrophe!" The Chief yelled at her with the spiky-haired Seika standing at his desk with her hands behind her back, twiddling her thumbs, "do you know how long it's going to take to pull all that glass out of his back?" The chief asked, not really looking for an answer, "sigh...what's wrong with you, Katsuragi?"

"I'm fine, Chief," Katsuragi scowled with annoyance, knowing she had been asked this sort of question countless times. She had been on the force for two years now and she's seen a lot of time in the field, a lot for than the average NYPD cop. As an undercover officer in the gang task force, she often carried such items into the field as brass knuckles and her black-belt skill in Karate earning her the nickname 'Demon',

"No you're not fine, not even close," He replied in a worried tone. He calmed down and took a sip of his coffee at the side of his desk and came to a decision, "Sigh…I really hate to do this to you, Katsuragi, but you leave me no choice," Chief said holding out his hand, "give me your badge, Katsuragi, I've had enough of your shenanigans,"

Seika wasn't too pleased about this all. She slammed her hand into his desk with a loud clap that could be heard all over the station,"You can't do this to me, Chief!" Seika yelled back emotionally, "being on the force is my life; I would have nowhere else to go!" All the officers present looked into the window of the chief's office at the events that were just unfolding.

The chief lightly smiled at the officer, knowing she was getting the wrong idea. He reached into a drawer at the side of his desk and pulled out a manila folder,"Well, you're wrong about that," The chief said handing her a set of paper work, "it seems another station is showing interest in your skills, I got this in the mail about a week ago," He adjusted his glasses and looked down at the name to see if he could pronounce it, "ah yes, a Chief Kachou sent us a request, wondering if you'd be interested in joining the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department,"

Seika rubbed her chin in thought. She'd been in the NYPD since she came out of the academy, "_Maybe I could use a change_," Seika thought wondering about what new things might be in store for her in a new department in a new city, "Alright, I'm in," She sighed, signing off on her transfer form and her chief approved it. The officers at the station watched as Seika headed out the door to a new adventure,


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Under Arrest- NYPD Blue**

**Chapter 2- Day One A.T. (After Transfer)  
**

After packing the few belongings she had from her apartment on Linden Blvd. in Brooklyn, Seika went from one concrete jungle to another. Everything she did on the force was for the greater good of the citizens she wanted to protect, but there is a fine line between doing your job and overdoing it, a line which Officer Katsuragi crossed. Now she was being transferred over to a new system in a new city and a new country.

"_In an way it's good to be home_," She thought looking out the window of the plane at the lights of downtown Tokyo. Sadly as the new officer rolled into the terminal, it began to rain, "-Thanks God...way to show some support-," She said sarcastically to herself looking up at the night sky as the raindrops were falling on her face. A taxi came by the terminal and offered her a lift to her new apartment not too far a walk from her new station,

Seika walked up the flights of stairs to her new home. She looked how little space she had to live in, but this was normal, "_Just like a dog in a kennel_," She thought unpacking her clothes and her few belongings which included a photo of her father. Her father Brian was a distinguished officer whom was killed in the line duty when Seika was little. In her father's honor, she followed in his footsteps and became a cop herself.

The next morning started with a bang, "-Ouch!-" Seika said bumping her forehead into her bookshelf, "-sigh...son-of-a-bitch-," She cringed rubbing the lump on her head and falling out of bed with three large books falling one-by-one square on her head, "-ugh...-," Seika went into the shower and washed up. She buttoned up her shirt and put on her uniform for her first day on the job with the Tokyo Police Force.

"Officer Seika Katsuragi, reporting for duty," She to herself, saluting her reflection in the mirror and putting on her cap and holstered her Smith & Wesson 5946 9mm at her side with her nightstick, handcuffs, memo pad, and other policing items. This was her first day on the job so she had to dress for the occasion. Often times when she goes into the field, she only carries brass knuckles, her badge and handcuffs and almost never wears her uniform.

Out the door she went into the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. It was much like New York City only much bigger, but just as busy. Just like New York, some folks out on the streets are none too friendly, "-Hey watch it, asshole!-" She shouted at a driver that tired to beat a red light and almost ran the new cop over, "-sigh...drivers these days...just like New York,-" She mumbled to herself and waved it off. She got up to the station and sighed. Everyone was looking out the window seeing that a visitor had arrived.

On the bright side, her car from New York had just arrived at the station thanks to one of the force's tow trucks. Her car was a beast and not the kind most would see a cop rolling around in. Since she was an undercover cop, she had to learn different skills in her years in the NYPD like drift racing since she saw most of her action since there were a lot of young Japanese in the East Village around St. Mark's Place and 9th street.

Her ride is an '94 Mazda RX7 with a Veilside Fortune wide body kit and a HKS-Carbon Fiber Monoque vented hood. She weighs 1189 kilograms and has a twin turbocharger with 587lbs of torque pumping 11,000 RPM. Under the hood is a MSD fuel injection 1250CC, Gruppe M cold air intake dressed in magnesium, "sigh...looks like everything's still here," Seika said opening the hood of her machine,

She swapped the Mazda Rotor 3 engine with a Wiseco Crank 83mm and a Borg-Wagner KKK Hybrid T3078 Turbo. She also installed a KW suspension variant 3 for road racing and a Brambo Ceramic brake conversion. She stripped the interior and put in two Bride carbon fiber seats. With all those details, her car was a beast to be respected and feared just as the driver was in the line of duty.

"Uh...chief, who the hell drives _that_ monster, no one at this station I'm thinkin'?" said Natsumi looking at Seika's ride in wonder. For added intimidation, the car had a custom black paint job and a steel blue hood. On the sides were white tribal design decals and small white kanji on the door that read, 'police', "judging by the sound of that engine, that car has to be a twin turbo, definitely some Crank under that hood," Kachou lightly chuckled,

"That car belongs to the newest member of this station," He said, happy to see that she arrived at the station, but was a few minutes late. Natsumi looked at the new cop in awe, "I see you don't recognize that uniform, she's a transfer all the way from New York City, yep...NYPD Blue," Kachou left his office to greet the newest member of the station, "You're a few minutes late, Katsuragi, but I'll let it side this once, Welcome to Bokuto,"

Back when she was growing up, she was required to speak three languages, not an easy task for a girl like Katsuragi, "Officer Seika Katsuragi, it's a pleasure to be apart of this unit," She said with a tip of her hat and a friendly grin that said 'I'm American'. Kachou lightly smiled and shook her hand, "come to my office, we have a few things to discuss," He escorted her into his office and pulled out her file given to him from the NYPD.

"Let's see here, you were in the Gang Division when you were working with the NYPD," Kachou said examining her file, "hmm...25 arrests over a three year period, not bad," Seika's position was not an easy one. She often worked in alleyways and anywhere she gets reports of shootings or gang activities, "judging by where you were working I'm surprised you didn't go crooked," Kachou stated looking at all the mug shots,

"Don't be, lots of cops in my line of work do go crooked," Seika said twiddling her thumbs behind her back, "I was suppression officer, it was my job to find who's the head honcho behind the criminal activities and what the work might be like narcotics, it's sad though, innocent people sometimes get caught in the violence, you don't have to be a gang member to be a victim, but it's all about knowing you're out in the field to help people," Kachou lightly smiled at Seika's mix of passion and levelheadedness.

"I like you, Katsuragi, I'm sure you can get along with your partners just fine...this is Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa and Natsumi Tsujimoto," Miyuki gave the new cop a friendly little wave as a way to say hello, "since you're new here, these two will show you the ropes, good luck Katsuragi," Kachou went back to his office while Katsuragi was untangling the wires of her computer and trying to start it up. Tsujimoto peered at Seika from her desk.

"Long way from the big city, eh?" Officer Tsujimoto said to the new officer. To Seika, Tokyo didn't seem too much different than New York, "so...you're a Gang Suppression Officer? That's quite a title, we don;t get much around here, just the normal rowdy high school kids and the Yakuza, you should stay out of their business, we don't mess with them, they don't mess with us," Seika nodded in understanding,

"Don't be so sure, Tsujimoto, the Yakuza do have business in the U.S., mostly gun-running and smuggling crystal meth into the country," Seika said, once busting a small smuggling ring as one of New York's Finest, "they make loose partnerships with the Mafia, but most of the time I'm on duty at local high schools, plastic box cutters are the thing with some New York City youth, perfect for getting through metal detectors and rap concerts,"

Natsumi gave Seika a wink and thumb's up, "Well, looks like you've seen a lot of action, bet a lot of paper work comes with it," Seika laughed at Natsumi's remark, "well, welcome to the station," Natsumi went back to her desk while Seika got her computer booted up, "_looks like things are gonna be different around here, with her around, I've heard about gang officers, they don't take shit from anyone and clean up the streets_, _that's the kind of officer I like,"_


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Under Arrest- NYPD Blue**

**Chapter 3- Hang In There** **(Supercop)**

The next day was Seika's first official day on the job with the Tokyo Police Department. She was wearing a gray t-shirt and her favorite pair of pocketless jeans with her badge in the side belt loop, "_Maybe my chief told me that I needed time off like he meant something else_," Officer Katsuragi thought walking through the crowded streets of Tokyo, "_He probably meant something along the lines of, 'hey, I wanna send you to a new force rather than just terminate your position on the spot', but it's better than nothing,_"

Out on the street, everything she saw seemed normal to her. High school girls were laughing and texting to each other. Business men were talking about company plans and proposals. Seika, on the other hand, was writing up a ticket for a motorcycle that was parked next to a fire hydrant, "Sigh...I guess this beats chasing after gangsters in the streets," she said to herself and placed the ticket on the windshield of the unfortunate Kawasaki Ninja.

She walked on over to a local shopping center and observed her surroundings, "_Sigh...a new system, a new force, a new everything...I guess it's gonna take me a while to get used to things around here_," She thought, sipping at a Coke and watching the people passing by, "_kind of reminds me of the Flushing Avenue Area in Queens_," Suddenly she came across her gentlemen in suits and two Japanese youth trying to be gangsta, "_well, this can't be good_,"

Seika watched the events unfold more and saw a black suitcase being handed the youths. Seika radioed in to her new partners on patrol, "OK...we gotta Code Purple in progress, I repeat, Code Purple," She whispered in via a small two-way radio. All of the sudden, one of the men in the designer suits pulled a gun on on of the men holding the suitcase and shot him and the second guy in the temple. He and the two youths tried to made a break for it.

"Shit!...Shots fired...shots fired! 10-88 in progress...10-88!" She spoke into the radio and gave chase to the criminals making an escape through the fleeing and frightened crowds of people. The pocketless blue jean-clad cop gave chase to the fugitives who were now hijacking a bus, "we have a hijacking situation...I repeat...the suspects have hijacked a city bus! Tsujimoto, Kobayakawa, please I need some back-up!" The two cops were not too far away from where the events were happening,

"OK, just hang in there, Katsuragi, we're on our way!" Kobayakawa radioed back and put the pedal to the metal, "looks like the rookie needs our assistance," Meanwhile on the streets on Shibuya, the runaway bus was speeding through the streets of town. Cars were being side swiped and crashed out of the way as 40,000 pounds of vehicle were screaming around turns and speeding up hills with the rookie cop barely hanging on by her fingers.

The passengers on the bus were frightened and the driver was being threatened at knife point. One of the thugs was pointing a gun at the passengers. Seika overheard him threatening to shot them if any of them tries to call for help. Unfortunately, help for the passengers hanging on the edge, "TOKYO PD...hands up, motherfucker!" Seika blasted holding onto the railing with one hand and carrying her piece in the other. The suspect started shooting at the windows and one of the stray bullets hit the railing and shot it loose.

"Ah, fuck!-," Seika exclaimed as glass blew out the windows. Some of the shards cut her face, but Seika was still hanging on. An old lady looked the cop in terror, since there hope of rescue was hanging by a thread. Seika pulled herself up and looked at the old lady and saw that she had an umbrella, "excuse me, mind if I borrow this?" the old lady had no time to answer back as Seika grabbed it from her lap and was hanging on the windows. Tsujimoto and Kobayakawa cruised on the scene.

"Tokyo PD, pull the bus over and-," Kobayakawa was interrupted when the bus fish-tailed the cruiser, but Miyuki was not one to give up and neither were the two other cops on the scene as more cops responded to the runaway bus. The sounds of scraping metal and sparks flew off the two vehicles one of which was clearly out-sizing the other. The bus then went speeding up the hills and through the winding streets of a quiet neighborhood. Things were getting really out of hand for the three policewomen.

Suddenly, as Miyuki and Natsumi were making a shortcut to try and cut off the runaway transit bus, Seika's umbrella gave way and she was sent tumbling to the streets and rolling on the asphalt. An idea then flew into Seika's brain, she ran down the hills of the subdivision as fast as she could and tried to follow and cut-off the bus. The suspects were still urging the driver to drive faster even though the bus was going top speed, "Shit, there's that damn cop, run her ass over!" one of the suspects commanded,

With a bleeding scar on her cheek, Seika looked at the driver and pointed her piece at him. The driver reacted by slamming on the brakes. As an added part of her plan, Seika shot a round into the air and the bus stopped nearly inches away from hitting her and three suspects went flying through the windshield and into custody of the many cops aiming their pieces and making the roadblock, "Looks like your little joyride ends here, eh boys?" Seika said pulling up one of the wannabe gangstas and handcuffing him,

"You have the right to remain silent anything you saw can be used against in the court of law," Seika said doing her usual cop thing that comes naturally to those on the force, "you have the right to an attorney, if you can afford one well, I think you boys know the rest of this spiel," she pushed the criminals into the cruiser and it drove of to the station to be held for questioning. Seika looked on the ground at the suitcase. Miyuki and Natsumi congratulated the rookie on her first catch as a member of the Tokyo PD.

"So that's all this was over?" Miyuki questioned looking at the innocent-looking suitcase with forensic gloves. The Bokuto Traffic Force gathered up the evidence, "there's has to be something important in here, otherwise we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble," Seika and Natsumi nodded a single nod in agreement. The police cleaned up the scene and paramedics checked the hostages for any injuries. it was Seika's first day out in the field as a cop in a new force and certainly one she won't forget anytime soon.


End file.
